


The concert

by Gizmomis



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Casual meeting, Concert, F/M, Fun, Sex, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: In which you meet a certain man at a rock concert but don’t see him before after sex





	The concert

"Come on Julie, I want to get up in the front". You are pulling at your friend, trying to get her to move faster.  
You are at a big music festival and you want to go see Aerosmith, you friend Julie is more of a pop girl and she is more interested in looking at men.

"Do we have to ? We just get pushed and stepped on". She is complaining, but you don't want to miss this.

You sighed, you don't really want to leave her alone, afraid she end up in some random guys tent. "If you don't want to come we can meet up after the show is over".

"Thank you, I will be at the bar tent waiting, looking for hot guys, while you look at old men sweeting on stage". She says grinning.

You look at her as she head in the other direction and the walk up to the stage, finding a good spot.

As people starts to fill the area in front of the stage the space is getting a bit cramped and when the band goes on the area is a mass of writhing sweeting bodies bumping into each other.

Someone is dancing behind you, bumping into you quite often, it is a little annoying, but that is how it is at concerts, so you accept it and enjoy the music.

Suddenly the person stumbles into you and you almost fall, but strong arms grabs around you, pulling you back against a hard body and a warm voice whispers in your ear. "Sorry darling, someone bumped me".

"Its fine". You say, oh that body feels so good against your back, and without thinking you start moving against him to the beat of the music.

His arms stay around you and he moves with you, his hips are grinding against your ass.

None of you are saying anything and you don't try to turn to see him, there is something so arousing about standing there, rubbing against this stranger, feeling his growing erection, not knowing who he is or how he looks.

This is not like you, you are usually a good girl, you don't do one night stands or sleep around, but something about the music, the crowd and his hard body against you, the breath on you neck, makes you go a little wild.

His hands i sliding up cupping your breast, kneading them making you moan then press back against him.

You should stop him, people could see you, but no one is looking at you, his hand running up under your T-shirt, suddenly on your back, opening your bra, letting your breast escape inside your T-shirt.

His hands is back on your breasts, playing with your nipples, pinching them, tucking at them and you almost forget the music and the people around you.

One hand is on you thigh, running up under your skirt, and you gasp, this is so bad, so naughty and such a turn on.

He slips two fingers past your panties and inside your hot center and you pushes back on his hand, moaning, knowing that he will find you hot and wet.

Oh good his fingers are long and so very skilled as they are thrusting into you, finding your g-spot, at this point you no longer care if anyone sees what you are doing, you are so close to cumming.

You whimper as he pulls his fingers out, no he can't stop, but then he yanks your skirt up, and you feel him pressing against your entrance, you moan and press yourself back, wanting him.

"Oh God". You gasp out loud, as he thrust into you, he is big, filling you entirely, making your head spin.

This is like a weird dream for you, sweet and kind of innocent you, letting some stranger with a hard body and a big cock fuck you in the middle of a crowd.

You can hear him moan in your ear, it is the single most erotic sound you have ever heard and you are so close now.

He is pounding harder into you, and you pushes back to get as much of him as possible, and then you start shaking as a glorious orgasm run through your body, making you scream out, happy that no one can hear you over the music.

You can feel him cum to, moaning and growling, then holding you tight against his body, panting in your ear. "Fuck darling that was amazing".

You pull down you skirt and feel him tucking himself into his pants. "Well yeah it was".

The concerts is finished and people start to despatch, you are wondering whether to turn and see the man who just fucked you silly or just leave as fast as you can.

But it had been so good, maybe this was the start of something, a possibility for more, so you turn and your heart almost stops as you look into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

He flashes you a big smile. "Hallo there darling, could I get you a drink and we could get to know each other ? I am Tom by the way".

"Yes that sounds nice, I am (y/n) ". You say, trying not to faint or do anything stupid, seriously the guy who just fucked you was Tom Hiddleston.


End file.
